Gamera
Gamera is the main protagonist in the Gamera Series. He is a gigantic Kaiju turtle and is very protective of humans, especially children. Allies and enemies Best Friends: Asagi Kusangi, Lizbeth, Mako Mori, Rainbow Dash, Knuckles Riso Main Enemies: Gyaos, Sylar, and Zeus Backstory Precipitated by the premise that Gamera self-destructed to destroy several Gyaos in 1973, the tale picks up thirty three years later, when the son of one of the survivors of that incident finds an unusual egg, from which a baby turtle hatches. The boy, Toru, raises the creature, quickly realizing it as remarkable in that it hovers and breathes fire. The creature quickly outgrows the house, is relocated by Toru and his friends to maintain secrecy, and then disappears. Concurrently, many shipping disasters occur in the area, the cause of which is the kaiju Zedus, which soon thereafter rampages through the city. It corners Toru and his friends, but the boy's former pet, now significantly larger, intercedes. The young Gamera is wounded in the fight and captured by government officials, who hook the creature up to a machine which infuses it with liquid derived from mysterious red stones found in the vicinity of egg, and which scientists theorize gives Gameras their power. Zedus attacks again, and the Gamera, now larger, goes out to battle him. The human characters determine that the still-immature Gamera must consume the red stone which Toru had found with the egg in order to fully realize its powers. The egg is located and, with some difficulty, delivered to Toru, who throws it into the Gamera's mouth during the battle. The Gamera's power of rocket-propelled flight manifests, and it defeats Zedus by breathing a fireball at it. The kaiju escapes further government investigation with Toru's assistance, and flies off as the boy wishes him farewell. Meister of War Gamera debuted as a ally to the heroes against Zeus and the other villains. Gamera sees Lizbeth as Asagi Kusangi since Lizbeth does look like her. Gamera will face his old friend, Godzilla's enemies, Controller X, M.U.T.O, Monster X, and Gigan. The Legend of Maka Albarn Gamera returns helping Lizbeth and her children friends against villains. Gamera will partner up with the children heroes such as Boomer, Tails, Cosmo, Cream, Ciel, and Crona. Relationships with other characters Lizbeth TBA Mako Mori TBA Gyaos Gyaos is Gamera's arch-nemesis. Rainbow Dash TBA Trivia *Gamera surprisingly appears in Dragon Ball as a baby. *Gamera actually blew up the Star Destroyer making him one of the dangerous and strongest Monsters of all time. *Gamera is one of daveg502's favorite Kaiju monsters alongside Godzilla, King of the Monsters. *Menslady125 likes Gamera, thinking he is very cute. But the only way she will watch his films is via MST3K. Gallery Baby Gamera0.png|Gamera as a baby and very surprisingly appears in Dragon Ball 330px-Toto.png 6058079848355944.jpg auudZTmKfOkvpW0g2xCewrWe0F5.jpg EvenSmoothFruitbat-mobile.jpg Gamera.jpg gamera_1968_01.jpg gamera_1970_01.jpg Gamera_original.jpg gamera1.jpg gamera2.jpg gamera-2.jpg gamera3.jpg Gamera1965.jpg Gamera-Banner.jpg gamera-bars.jpg|"Y'know, guys? It just dawned on me how weird this film is, y'know? Just...kinda goofy." gamera-legendary.jpg gamera-the-giant-monster-pic-2.jpg gamera-videoSixteenByNine1050.jpg GAMERA-VS.-GYAOS-1967-1050x445.jpg gamera-vs-gyaos-gamera-vs-viras-double-feature-special-edition-20100922024720153.jpg gamera-vs-monster-x-telephone-poles.png giant-movie-monsters-gamera.jpg return-of-the-giant-monsters-1967-gamera-fire.png Screenshot_2019-11-18 gamera - Google Search(1).png Screenshot_2019-11-18 gamera - Google Search(2).png Screenshot_2019-11-18 gamera - Google Search(3).png Screenshot_2019-11-18 gamera - Google Search(4).png Screenshot_2019-11-18 gamera - Google Search(5).png Screenshot_2019-11-18 gamera - Google Search(6).png Screenshot_2019-11-18 gamera - Google Search(7).png Screenshot_2019-11-18 gamera - Google Search(8).png Screenshot_2019-11-18 gamera - Google Search(9).png Screenshot_2019-11-18 gamera - Google Search(10).png Screenshot_2019-11-18 gamera - Google Search(11).png Screenshot_2019-11-18 gamera - Google Search(12).png Screenshot_2019-11-18 gamera - Google Search(13).png Screenshot_2019-11-18 gamera - Google Search(14).png Screenshot_2019-11-18 gamera - Google Search(15).png Screenshot_2019-11-18 gamera - Google Search(16).png Screenshot_2019-11-18 gamera - Google Search(17).png Screenshot_2019-11-18 gamera - Google Search.png Screenshot-2019-07-27-at-21.05.46-696x304.png source gamera.gif Videos Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Non Humans Category:Monsters Category:Reptiles Category:Giants Category:Flyers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Characters that hail from the Gamera Universe Category:Characters Bridal Shotacon is Neutral towards Category:Unskilled but Strong characters Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Heroes in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Cute Characters Category:Over-Wild Beast Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Tokusatsu Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Protective Characters Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666